


My Turn

by AnnalieseVieVie



Category: MeseMoa. (Band)
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalieseVieVie/pseuds/AnnalieseVieVie
Summary: “Vì là người trong trái tim, cũng chính là ngoại lệ…” – Annaliese VieVie
Kudos: 1





	My Turn

**_Lời tựa_ **

Chẳng là chiếc fic này đến bất ngờ vào một ngày mưa, một ngày tôi nhận được món quà bất ngờ từ cô bạn thân, thân từ đời thực vào đến fandom, và tình cờ sìn chung couple với nhau. Cô ấy gửi tặng tôi một chiếc fic OTP của tôi, thật sự cũng không có gì nhưng chiếc fic ấy đã xoa dịu rất nhiều sự đau buồn của tôi một năm vừa qua, nên đây là quà đáp lễ. Cảm ơn nhiều nhé.

Bên cạnh đó thì thật sự là viết cho OTP của tôi, là Nibansenji và Tomitake, còn gọi là TomiSen đấy (chính chủ gọi như thế). Fandom không nhiều fan Việt, muốn đọc fic tiếng Việt cũng khó, thôi thì mình tự làm lấy, coi như một chút cho dành chính bản thân mình vậy.

**Disclaimer:** Trên tinh thần cho vui, và chỉ là cảm hứng ngày mưa thôi (dù thực ra trong fic không có tí mưa nào), nên là cũng chỉ hãy tiếp nhận cho vui thôi nhé, và không có mục đích thương mại tí nào đâu, đều là các anh mà tôi yêu thôi (à nói nghe hơi gì nhưng là con theo nghĩa đen).

 **Category:** slice of life, romantic theo hướng nhẹ nhàng êm đềm, không phải sweet-romantic đâu, và là happy ending, thực ra với chính OTP vẫn luôn muốn dung túng một chút, không muốn để sad ending…

 **Messages:** Thực ra thì đối với idol mỗi người có một cách nhìn nhận khác nhau, nên là nếu hình tượng không hợp thì cũng đừng buồn nhé. Và cũng đừng lo là quá OOC, vì mọi thứ đều là phân tích và lấy từ những moment hằng ngày các nhân vật tương tác với nhau mà viết nên thôi.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Em phiền anh thật luôn ấy!" - Nibansenji vừa cau mày nhìn thằng nhóc tuy chỉ thấp hơn mình một tí ti nhưng lại có khả năng quăng quật mình (chỉ cần nó muốn).

"Em nói thật mà, giúp em phần Kinh tế lượng này với anh ơi không thì em chết mất." - Tomitake vừa khóc lóc vừa trề môi, gào thét các kiểu, chẳng khác nào một con husky dính người kinh khủng.

Senji vừa lườm cái vẻ ra chiều tội nghiệp của nó mấy giây, vừa bất đắc dĩ, ừ là vô cùng bất đắc dĩ đấy, cầm lấy quyển vở của nó mà đọc nhẩm lấy cái đề. Mấy môn thuộc về khoa học tự nhiên này chẳng làm khó được anh, hơn nữa anh cũng từng đứng đầu trong danh sách điểm của sinh viên trường về môn Kinh tế lượng, nên việc giải quyết hộ thằng nhóc ấy một thứ như thế này, có vất vả là gì đâu.

Chỉ là, dù đã bên nhau suốt 2 năm trời ở ngôi trường này rồi, anh vẫn không thể hiểu được, tại sao tính tình của nó lại trẻ con như vậy, hoạt bát vui vẻ cũng tốt thôi, anh cũng gặp không ít những người như thế, nhưng dai như nó, đuổi không được mắng không xong, thì anh cũng thật hết cách.

“Đáng lẽ mình không nên dính vào nó mới đúng.” – Anh vừa ghi cách giải cho nó, vừa nghĩ thầm. Đã sớm biết không thể học tự nhiên lại còn chọn luật chuyên ngành quản trị - kinh tế, đúng thật là hết thuốc chữa. Nhưng nghĩ là thế, nói là vậy, anh cũng chẳng bao giờ nói ra điều ấy với nó, vì với tính tình của Senji, chưa bao giờ tranh luận với người khác quá ba câu. Thằng nhóc này, cũng không là ngoại lệ.

Khi vừa ghi xong, ngẩng đầu lên, anh đã thấy nụ cười đó hiển hiện trên gương mặt nó, tuy có hơi bất ngờ một chút nhưng sẵn đang bực bội vì bị làm phiền, anh thấp giọng: “Xong rồi đấy!”. Và dọn dẹp sách vở vào balo và đi thẳng.

“Anh còn làm gì đấy? Hết tiết rồi không về ký túc xá sao?” – Nó liền gọi với theo. Nhưng Senji không trả lời, cũng không biết do anh lúc nào cũng đeo tai nghe khi đi đường hay là do anh không buồn trả lời nó. Nhưng nó không buồn vì điều này, nó biết rõ tính của Senji hơn ai hết. Anh chỉ nói như thế thôi, chứ anh đã từng lạnh nhạt thật sự với nó khi nào đâu.

Mà nó thì lúc nào cũng vậy, dù những câu hỏi của nó luôn được anh đáp lại bằng những tiếng ậm ừ, dù cho những dòng tin nhắn đầy hồ hởi luôn được anh phản hồi bằng dòng chữ “seen”, dù cho anh không phản ứng với những gì nó làm, nhưng điều đó vẫn không ảnh hưởng gì đến mối quan hệ giữa anh và nó. Tomitake dù có ngốc nghếch đến đâu vẫn đã đỗ vào ngôi trường đại học trọng điểm này, có lý nào nó không nhìn ra được sự kiên nhẫn và quan tâm của anh dành cho nó, chỉ là dành cho một mình nó thôi. Hay chăng… chỉ những thứ liên quan đến anh, mới làm cho nó “sáng suốt” được như thế?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nibansenji ngồi một mình trong tiệm café ấy, nhìn cảnh dòng người lại qua, không biết dòng suy nghĩ đã chạy đi đến tận đâu rồi. Hết tiết mà không về ký túc xá hoặc ngủ hoặc chơi game hoặc học bài, thì đúng là chuyện lạ mười năm có một lần của anh, hôm nay đột nhiên có nhiều thứ làm anh phải nghĩ. Mà không phải là đột nhiên, cũng không phải tự dưng ngày hôm nay anh trái gió trở chiều như thế, chỉ là thời gian gần đây, anh có cảm giác có điều gì đó đang thay đổi trong lòng mình, về mọi thứ…

Và về cả con người luôn dính lấy anh hằng ngày, mà không rõ lý do vì sao… Tomitake.

Anh vẫn luôn gọi Tomitake là Tomitake, không như những người xung quanh luôn gọi biệt danh của nó. Cũng không phải có lý do gì đặc biệt đâu, chỉ là, anh quen như vậy thôi. Đối xử với ai cũng tốt, nhưng chỉ ở mức vừa phải, không hơn không kém. Tôn trọng và lịch sự - là tôn chỉ của anh. Với những người dù ngọt nhạt hay dọa nạt cũng không có tác dụng gì như Tomitake, Senji anh vốn dĩ chẳng có hảo cảm. Theo suy nghĩ của anh trước kia, Tomitake thực ra chẳng phải ngoại lệ gì của anh, càng không phải là ngoại lệ trong bất kỳ chuyện gì, nhưng theo lời Nichan – đàn anh trên anh một khóa, người hiếm hoi thân thiết với anh ở ngôi trường này, anh ấy từng bảo với anh rằng, _cả hai, đều là ngoại lệ với đối phương_.

“Anh thật sự không hiểu vì sao mày có thể kiên nhẫn với nó như vậy. Với tính tình của mày chả phải sớm cho nó vé một chiều ra đảo từ lâu rồi à?” Những lúc đó, Senji không biết phải nói gì, vì anh còn không hiểu được mình.

Vốn dĩ với ai Tomitake nó cũng đã phiền như thế rồi, tính tình hoạt bát vui vẻ của nó, cái miệng lớn lối ấy luôn khiến người khác phải cười lăn, nhưng cũng có những khi thật sự là phát bực với nó, vì nó có thể nghĩ ra mọi thứ trên đời mà không ai tưởng tượng nổi. Hỏi vì sao chịu đựng được nó, Senji anh còn chưa quen như vậy sao? Quá quen đi chứ, vì anh luôn là "mục tiêu" của con cún bự này. Nó đã bám riết lấy anh từ ngày đầu lễ hội chào đón sinh viên mới của trường.

Ngày đó Senji vốn đã định không đi, anh không phải là người thích ồn ào, và cũng chẳng có nhiều bạn bè, sao lại phải đi để làm gì? Nhưng vì Nichan, đàn anh của anh, người có quãng giọng đáng kinh ngạc chỉ tiếc sao không thể ra mắt làm idol từ sớm ấy, sẽ biểu diễn để chào mừng lứa sinh viên này, làm sao anh có thể không đi? Thế là, Tomitake và Senji đã quen biết nhau, và nó đã bắt đầu đeo dính anh cũng kể từ đấy, cũng không hiểu lý do vì sao nó lại đeo theo anh, và cũng không hiểu tại sao nó có thể dai đến như vậy. Bảo cách mấy nó cũng không đi, chẳng biết gọi là mặt dày hay là gì nữa.

Thực ra thì, chỉ cần anh thật lòng muốn, anh có thể nổi giận, anh có thể quyết liệt một chút, và thế là nó cũng chẳng thể làm phiền đến anh được nữa. Con người mà, chứ có phải là cái gì đâu mà sao người ta đã thẳng thừng nói không mà còn đến phiền người khác, bộ không có lòng tự trọng hay gì?

Nhưng đã từ rất lâu, Senji đã không còn cảm thấy sự phiền của thằng nhóc ấy là "phiền" nữa. Nó là một sự quen thuộc và không thể thiếu đi, à thực ra thiếu vài ngày cũng không sao đâu nhưng nếu mất đi hẳn là một vấn đề lớn.

Mọi người nhìn vào thì luôn cho rằng anh thật kiên nhẫn với nó, có người còn bảo nó như vậy mà anh cũng chịu được sao, đơn cử như Nichan đấy, nhưng chính ra ngay bản thân anh đôi lúc cũng thấy vui vì "bị" nó làm phiền. Con người ta vốn đã bị thu hút bởi những tính cách trái ngược với bản thân, ít nói và khép kín như anh, liệu có thể có được bao nhiêu người chịu mở lời với anh đây? Huống hồ gì là đã bước vào cuộc sống của anh như thế, qua từng ngày một, cảm giác thân thuộc thực ra không hề dễ thấy một chút nào, nữa là với những người trong cuộc. Nếu bị quấy rầy suốt ngày như thế, mà bây giờ lại bảo là không quen khi thiếu đi sự quấy rầy đó, có phải là quá mất mặt hay không chứ?

Nhưng… đã như thế thì sao, cuộc sống này, có nhất thiết phải quá để ý đến chuyện thiệt hơn không, có cần phải cưỡng cầu lưỡng toàn kỳ mỹ để rồi vất vả chạy ngược chạy xuôi không? Có nhiều khi anh đã quá mệt mỏi với việc phải để ý tiểu tiết từng chút một, việc đó có cần thiết đến vậy hay không?

Và trên hết, đôi khi anh cảm nhận được, thằng nhóc ấy thật sự đã mang đến cho anh nụ cười, xen lẫn vào cái sự phiền phức khôn nguôi của nó. Luôn hỏi han quan tâm anh, luôn hăng hái làm mọi thứ xung quanh anh, dù cho anh không yêu cầu cũng chẳng đòi hỏi. Luôn nói những chuyện tầm phào nhảm nhí suốt cả thời gian tự học làm anh phải đau cả đầu, luôn rủ rê anh ra ngoài tham gia cái này cái kia dù là nó biết anh chẳng hề hứng thú. Nhưng nó vẫn luôn như vậy, dù cho anh luôn đẩy nó ra, nhưng nó vẫn cứ ở đó thôi, không đi đâu cả. Và lâu dần, nhất là ngay tại thời điểm này, Senji cảm nhận được, anh không phải là không còn sức đẩy nó ra, mà chỉ là, anh không còn muốn đẩy nó ra nữa. Nếu như có một ngày Tomitake không còn quấy rầy anh, anh cũng không biết bản thân sẽ như thế nào, trống trải hay hụt hẫng? Có một con người như vậy đã bước vào cuộc sống của anh, vào trái tim anh, và dù anh có không muốn, nó cũng đã như thế rồi, anh còn có cách nào để có thể thay đổi điều đó đây?

Anh nên cho nó biết cảm xúc thật trong lòng anh lúc này chứ nhỉ? Thằng nhóc đó, trước giờ luôn là người chủ động với anh, nếu như bây giờ đổi ngược lại, nó sẽ nghĩ gì nhỉ? Có khi nó sẽ quýnh lên và đòi gọi xe cấp cứu đưa anh vào viện tâm thần mất. Nghĩ tới dáng vẻ quýnh quáng của nó là đã thấy buồn cười rồi, anh bật cười khẽ một tiếng, khoác balo lên vai và rời khỏi tiệm café, trong đầu đang suy nghĩ không biết nên nói với thằng nhóc ấy thế nào. Anh không phải là người giỏi bày tỏ. Senji thuộc dạng giấu vào trong, sự quan tâm của anh không đến bằng lời nói, anh hành động là phần nhiều.

_Nhưng đôi khi cuộc sống này, có những thứ nếu không nói ra, là sẽ vĩnh viễn lướt qua nhau, như chưa từng là gì của nhau…_

Nên dù có là sao, cũng nên nói cho nó biết.

**Vì là người trong trái tim, cũng chính là ngoại lệ…**

Mải nghĩ như thế, anh đã không nhận ra, ở chiếc bàn gần chỗ anh ngồi, có một người đã âm thầm quan sát anh được hơn cả tiếng đồng hồ…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomitake đi theo Senji vào tiệm café ấy, ngồi ở chiếc bàn trong góc khuất và quan sát anh. Nó chẳng hiểu vì sao hôm nay nó lại chơi cái trò theo dõi người khác kỳ quái thế này, chắc là vì ấm đầu quá chăng?

Anh ngồi nơi đó mà trầm tư cái gì vậy, không phải vào đây để hẹn gặp ai khác sao, nó cốt đi theo anh cũng chỉ vì muốn biết anh gặp ai thôi, nhưng với dáng vẻ của người đó thì có lẽ là không phải vậy rồi. Thế thì tại sao hết tiết không về ký túc xá mà lại ra đây, cảm thấy bản thân dư tiền quá hay gì? Nó vừa bực bội vừa khó hiểu, ôm hai tâm trạng đó trong lòng chồng chéo lên nhau mà nghĩ suy suốt, cho đến tận khi… nó thấy anh bật cười khẽ, khoác balo đứng dậy và rời đi.

Tomitake đờ người ra một lúc trước nụ cười của anh, nụ cười hiếm hoi, nhưng lại quen thuộc. Là nụ cười thật sự từ đáy lòng anh chứ không phải những thứ xã giao bình thường, mà nó, thật sự rất quen, rất quen vào những khi, anh bất lực không làm gì được trước những hành động đu đeo theo anh của nó. Là vào những khi anh chỉ biết cười trừ trước những trò vô cùng đểnh đoảng của nó. Là vào những khi nó quan tâm anh, và cả quấy rầy anh. Thực ra Tomitake cũng đâu phải kém cỏi, nó chỉ muốn như thế, để chọc cái người kia cười mà thôi. Anh cười như vậy, là vì nó sao? Nó luôn không tin vào cái đầu óc học luật của mình, nhưng con nhà luật, người ta hay bảo, nói có sách mách có chứng, chứng cứ rành rành như thế, có cần nó chụp lại các kiểu anh cười rồi gửi đi giám định không nhỉ? Điên thật rồi mà Tomitake.

Thực ra từ trước đến nay Tomitake đều không nghĩ đến lý do mình bám theo Senji là gì, nó làm như thế, chỉ là vì bản năng. Ngay từ lần đầu nhìn thấy anh, nó đã cảm thấy con người này, như thế là không được. Còn vì sao lại không được? Nó cảm nhận được qua cách nói chuyện, anh luôn có gì đó không được thoải mái. Anh luôn đối xử với mọi người rất tốt, nhưng cái tốt đấy, làm người khác chẳng thể nào hiểu được về anh, chẳng biết anh đang nghĩ gì. Kiểu mẫu đó, làm người ta cảm thấy hài lòng, nhưng lại xa cách, chẳng có cách nào hiểu được những suy nghĩ trong lòng anh, cũng chẳng biết anh thật sự muốn gì. Thế là, chỉ vì cái tò mò ấy mà theo bản năng nó đã quyết định đu theo anh, và đã qua hai năm trời.

Hai năm đó nó chợt nhận ra có những khoảnh khắc, nó đã hiểu được một chút về con người đó. Anh là như vậy, kiệm lời ít nói, dù xử sự tốt với người khác nhưng lại luôn giữ thái độ lạnh lùng. Sự quan tâm của anh không đến từ lời nói, những gì anh thể hiện ra cũng chẳng có bao nhiêu, nhưng từ từng cử chỉ nhỏ mới thấy được anh cũng rất dịu dàng, và những nụ cười hiếm hoi của anh đã thật sự làm con tim nó xao động. Và anh, dù rất không tình nguyện, cũng đã có một vị trí trong lòng Tomitake như vậy. Chính ra, nó sẽ không thích những kiểu người lạnh lùng, có những người mang vẻ lạnh lùng giả tạo sáo rỗng, nó là người bộc trực, chẳng thích những kẻ như vậy. Nhưng lại có một điều gì đó, là ngoại lệ ở nơi anh, đã khiến nó chạy theo, và lại phát hiện ra thì ra anh cũng có thể có những khoảnh khắc tươi vui như thế, và thật lòng như thế.

Nó quyết định rồi, hôm nay nhất định sẽ nói với anh những suy nghĩ trong lòng nó. Nó biết rằng chỉ dựa vào một cái bật cười khẽ của anh mà suy đoán này nọ là vô cùng mạo hiểm, huống hồ gì, tỏ tình chứ bộ chơi game chắc, lỡ những gì nó nghĩ về nụ cười của anh là không đúng, lỡ mà nó thua, dù có là một người mặt dày như nó thì cũng biết mất mặt vậy, rồi sau khi bị từ chối nó làm cách nào mà bám theo anh tiếp bây giờ. Nhưng chưa kịp suy nghĩ tiếp gì thêm, tiếng chuông điện thoại vang lên…

Nó mở điện thoại lên, trong LINE chat là dòng tin nhắn của người trong lòng…

[Đang ở đâu đấy Tomitake? Tối nay anh có việc muốn nói này!]

Nó run lên, có chuyện gì thế nhỉ? Sao tự dưng lại chủ động có chuyện muốn nói với nó? Còn nữa, anh mà cũng nói được một câu dài như thế với nó sao? Điên rồi sao, có cần gọi xe cấp cứu chở đến viện tâm thần hay không vậy?

Nghĩ miên man như thế, nó quên mất rằng mình đang seen tin nhắn của người kia, bỗng dòng tin nhắn thứ hai nhảy vào làm nó giật nảy.

[Không rảnh à?]

Nó hoang mang cực độ, nhưng tính tình làm trước nghĩ sau của nó lại khiến nó quyết định liều một phen…

[Không phải vậy. Em đang ở ngoài nhưng sắp về ký túc xá rồi. Hẹn ở đâu đây?]

Nhìn dòng tin nhắn địa điểm hẹn đến, bất giác nó lại mất đi cảm giác lo lắng khi nãy, mà lại là một sự an tâm đến lạ... Nó quyết định gói lại mọi suy nghĩ, và trở về ký túc xá để thay đồ, để đến gặp anh.

Đã nghĩ thông rồi _, dù có bị từ chối thì sao?_ Dù có bị anh giựt bông tai như mọi khi rồi mắng nó là điên khùng thì sao? _Điều đó có thật sự quan trọng không, khi anh chính là ngoại lệ của nó?_ Ngoại lệ tốt đẹp như vậy, cả đời này nó phải đi đến tận đâu để tìm được đây. Mà chẳng phải vốn dĩ anh đã biết da mặt nó rất dày rồi sao? Là một kẻ phiền phức như vậy, hai năm nay dù nó bày ra trò gì anh cũng chưa từng quyết liệt bảo nó tránh xa mình, thế thì có lý do gì để nó không còn đủ lòng tin để có thể tiếp tục đu bám, và theo đuổi anh chứ?

**Là người trong lòng, cũng chính là ngoại lệ…**

Tomitake mang theo tâm trạng đó, mà rời khỏi tiệm café, và trở về ký túc xá…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anh hẹn nó tại khu ngắm cảnh của công viên gần ký túc xá trường, đã hẹn là 7h tối vậy mà giờ đã 8h kém 10 phút mà vẫn chưa thấy thằng nhóc đó đâu. Nibansenji có thể xuề xòa trong chuyện ăn mặc, nhưng những thứ về tiểu tiết thời gian anh lại vô cùng để ý, rõ ràng đã hẹn vì một chuyện quan trọng như thế mà nó lại có thể muộn giờ, chẳng hiểu trong lòng nó anh có thật sự quan trọng đến vậy hay không nữa?

Đợi thêm khoảng 15 phút, từ xa đã thấy bóng dáng ai kia vô cùng quen thuộc chạy đến, lòng anh hẫng đi một nhịp, nhưng sau đó lại cảm giác yên tâm đến lạ xâm chiếm con tim, là cảm thấy vui vì không bị người ta cho leo cây hay là vì một nguyên nhân nào đó khác? Là cảm thấy vui vì người ta không thất hẹn với mình hay chỉ đơn giản vì đó là người trong trái tim anh – người vẫn luôn làm cho anh nở nụ cười?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chạy đến chỗ hẹn mệt muốn chết, Tomitake vẫn đang nguyền rủa cái tật đểnh đoảng của mình từ nãy đến giờ, nó bỏ quên chìa khóa phòng ký túc tại tiệm café mà nó đã lén theo dõi anh suốt cả tiếng hơn lúc chiều nay. Quay về phòng nó mới phát hiện ra, thế là lại vòng ra để lấy, và lại phải vòng về ký túc xá để thay quần áo sau đó mới đến chỗ hẹn. Hôm nay cũng chưa đến nỗi quá xui xẻo cho nó vì nhân viên làm ca chiều vẫn còn ở đó, khi nó đến hỏi người ta đã trả ngay chìa khóa cho nó. Nếu không thì thề có Chúa mới biết được nó phải để anh đợi đến bao giờ. Mà đã thế, anh còn bảo anh có chuyện muốn nói với nó, và nó cũng có chuyện không thể nào quan trọng hơn muốn nói với anh…

Chỉ có điều, tại sao lại hẹn ở đây, tự hỏi thế thôi chứ nguyên do thì chẳng phải rõ quá rồi sao? Nibansenji là con người làm gì quá để ý về những thứ như mặc gì, hẹn ở đâu và ăn cái gì chứ. Nó cảm thấy anh còn hẹn nó ra ngoài đã là một phước lành mà nó cần cảm tạ trời đất rồi, chứ nếu không có gì quan trọng anh lại chả nói quách trên LINE luôn cho rồi ấy, có khi còn chẳng buồn nói với nó, mà cho dù có nói thì có khi nào anh nói quá ba câu đâu…

Vừa nghĩ miên man vừa chạy nó đã thoáng thấy anh phía trước, ánh mắt Tomitake khẽ cong lên, _anh vẫn đang chờ mình sao?_ Nó liền bước vội đến chỗ anh, nói trong tiếng thở hồng hộc: “Xin lỗi anh, không biết sao chìa khóa phòng của em lại bị lạc á, tìm muốn chết luôn…” Đương nhiên Tomitake không dại gì nói nốt phần sau, nó chưa điên đến nỗi khai thật lý do vì sao lại “lạc” chìa khóa, nếu anh mà biết nó theo dõi anh suốt cả chiều để thử xem bông tai còn yên vị được trên tai nó đến hết buổi hẹn hôm nay hay không?

Nó thấy anh không nói gì cả, chỉ lại thấy anh khẽ cúi mặt xuống và nở một nụ cười, một nụ cười rất nhẹ nhàng. Trái tim nó như hẫng đi một nhịp, nhưng nó lại cố trấn tĩnh, _bình tĩnh nào, lúc nào rồi mà còn như thế chứ?_ Anh là người hẹn nó ra trước, chí ít nó nên nghe anh muốn nói gì trước đã, tỏ tình gì đó thì tính sau đi vậy…

Senji bỗng xoay mặt đi, nhìn thẳng ra không gian rộng lớn phía trước. Cảnh vật ở Tokyo luôn náo nhiệt như vậy, những ánh đèn màu thi nhau lấp lánh tưởng chừng như không còn gì có thể sáng hơn như thế. Nhưng xen lẫn vào đó cũng là những khoảnh khắc bình yên của thành phố buổi đêm, là bầu trời đêm trong vắt không một gợn mây, là cơn gió đầu thu dịu dàng, là mùi hương thanh khiết của những tán lá cây, làm dịu đi lòng người giữa cuộc đời quá xô bồ hối hả, cũng làm nhẹ đi phần nào những gánh nặng mà con người ta luôn phải gồng gánh trên vai.

Nó thấy anh yên lặng, lần đầu tiên kể từ khi quen biết anh nó cảm nhận được đang có những dòng cảm xúc nào đó đang chảy trôi trong lòng anh, anh im lặng như thế cũng vì không biết phải nói với nó như thế nào. Cảm giác lo lắng bỗng dưng đến thật nhanh trong tâm trí nó, anh có chuyện gì sao?

“Anh, có chuyện gì muốn nói với em hả?” – Khi nói ra câu này, nó không hy vọng tới việc anh sẽ cho nó biết có chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Khi một người im lặng như thế, điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc người ta chỉ muốn có người ở cạnh mà không hỏi han bất kỳ điều gì. Có khi yên lặng ngồi cạnh cũng chính là một sự quan tâm, Tomitake thừa biết điều này, nó vốn dĩ không ngốc đến vậy. Chỉ là, câu hỏi đó bật ra một cách tự nhiên, do sự lo lắng của tính cách bộc trực thuộc về nó, lời ra đến miệng, cảm xúc dâng lên trong lòng là những thứ không thể kiểm soát và kiềm hãm. Thế nhưng nó không ngờ, câu Senji nói với nó lại là một chuyện chẳng hề liên quan đến những điều nó hỏi anh, câu nói vô cùng quen thuộc, nó vẫn nghe anh nói câu này hằng ngày hằng giờ, vào những lúc nó cứ bám riết lấy anh không buông.

“Thật sự nhóc rất phiền luôn đấy!”

Nó thoáng im lặng, không biết phải làm gì và cũng không biết phải đáp lại câu nói mang ý than vãn nhưng lại không hề có ý tứ chê trách của anh.

“Phiền kinh khủng khiếp đi được!”

“…”

“Phiền đến nỗi nhiều khi còn không biết da mặt nhóc làm từ cái gì nữa…”

Nội tâm Tomitake lo lắng khủng khiếp, anh đang nói cái gì đấy? Điên rồi sao? Bình thường muốn mắng nó muốn đẩy nó ra là cứ giựt bông tai nó cơ mà, lại ăn trúng cái gì rồi… Sự hoang mang chẳng mấy chốc đã làm nó quên béng đi việc quan trọng nó muốn nói với anh. Tâm trí nó lúc này chỉ đổ dồn về những điều Senji đang nói ra mà chẳng kịp nghĩ suy thêm gì khác. Trong lúc căng thẳng đến cực độ, nó lại thấy ánh mắt của anh chuyển hướng sang mình, khẽ cong lên, và giọng nói ấy truyền đến như thể trong một giấc mơ xa xôi nào đó:

“Nhưng mà cứ phiền anh thế đi, vì giờ anh không thiếu nó được…”

Tomitake hơi đờ người ra, nó đang nghe thấy cái gì thế, ủa thế là thế nào, nó đang tỉnh mà đúng không? Thế sao lại nghe một cái chuyện kỳ lạ thế này? Và cái đầu óc làm trước rồi nghĩ sau của nó lại bắt đầu phát huy tác dụng triệt để vào thời khắc quan trọng thế này…

“… Anh vừa nói gì thế?”

Sự đau điếng trên tai làm nó tỉnh ra, anh vừa giựt bông tai của nó và buông tông giọng trầm đều như thường lệ: “Chỉ nói một lần, không nghe thì mất lượt.”, rồi lại xoay người nhìn ra quanh cảnh phía trước mặt. Nó không nghe nhầm chứ? Lời anh vừa nói là thật chứ? Nếu không là thật thì cũng chẳng sao vì vốn nó đã chuẩn bị tâm lý “kháng chiến trường kỳ” với anh rồi, mà nếu là thật, nếu là thật thì chẳng phải đó là những điều mà bao lâu nay nó chờ đợi sao? Tomitake tin rằng nó không nghe nhầm, và anh cũng không nói nhầm, Senji là người như thế nào nó luôn là người hiểu rõ nhất, một chuyện như thế mà bảo anh nói nhầm hoặc đùa, có họa chăng là voi cũng sẽ biết bay.

Hơn nữa, lại là nụ cười quen thuộc nhưng hiếm hoi ấy hiển hiện trên khuôn mặt anh, dù cho nó chỉ nhìn được góc nghiêng của anh lúc này, nụ cười ấy tuy xa xôi nhưng vẫn gần gũi vô cùng, vì nó là những cảm xúc chân thật nhất bên trong lòng anh. Nó tin vào phán đoán của bản thân nó, và trong một lúc không khống chế được, nó nhào đến ôm chặt người trước mặt vào trong lòng, và hét lên như thể muốn cho toàn bộ thế giới này biết được người trong trái tim nó chính là anh vậy: “Anh, em thích anh lắm đó!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senji giật nảy mình vì hành động bất ngờ của nó, nhưng anh không đẩy nó ra. Một thoáng miên man trong dòng suy nghĩ chảy trôi chậm chạp, anh khẽ mỉm cười, thằng nhóc này vốn là vậy, anh còn chưa quá rõ sao, mọi hỷ nộ ái ố đều không thể ngăn cản.

Có lẽ trên thế giới này anh sẽ chẳng thể thích ai mà mọi thứ mọi điều mọi cảm xúc đều thể hiện hết ra bên ngoài, có lẽ trên thế giới này anh sẽ chẳng thể thích nổi ai có tính cách đuổi không được mắng không xong mà vẫn dính chặt vào người khác như kẹo cao su, và có lẽ trên thế giới này anh cũng sẽ chẳng thể thích được ai mà dù người ta đã tìm cách đẩy ra vẫn luôn mặt dày tìm cách đeo bám.

Có lẽ trên đời này chỉ tồn tại duy nhất một ngoại lệ của anh, chính là nó, vì nó đã tìm về cho anh xúc cảm thật sự trong lòng mình, vì nó đã luôn kiên trì như vậy, kiên trì làm anh nở nụ cười thật từ đáy lòng, kiên trì mở cửa trái tim anh.

Thực ra đến cuối cùng, mới là ai kiên nhẫn với ai đây? Ai mới là ngoại lệ của ai đây? Là anh, hay là nó, hay là cả hai người? Nhưng dù cho có là ai đi chăng nữa điều đó cũng không còn quan trọng, cuộc sống này không đòi hỏi thiệt hơn, cũng không cưỡng cầu được mất, chỉ cần luôn có một người, là ngoại lệ của bản thân, làm bản thân cảm thấy được là chính mình, thế là đủ.

**Vì là người trong trái tim, cũng chính là ngoại lệ, duy nhất…**

End...

**Author's Note:**

> You Are #My_Exception because You Are #The_Person_Inside_My_Heart  
> #06.08.2020
> 
> Cover fic: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Kv3L-8GdN0AD1oia9ETzW5eIqvHHPkzo/view?usp=sharing  
> Des by Aki_Sei, special thanks to you my close friend.  
> Original pics from @tomitake723 (Instagram)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375302) by [Aki_Sei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Sei/pseuds/Aki_Sei)




End file.
